Danganronpa v3 oneshots and drabbles!
by Haarlequiin
Summary: Author-Chan sighed as she looked at her non existent life. "Let me make a one shot book!" She exclaimed. Just oneshots of Danganronpa v3 characters, I want my children to be happy! Please read and enjoy, thank you! Requests are open!
1. Chapter 1

**( hi yes welcome. For those of you who maybe have read my bnha story, I apologize.**

 **MY STUPID SELF FORGOT MY PASSWORD TO THIS ACCOUNT. AND THANK GOD I FOUND THE STICKY NOTE I WROTE IT ON DUHAIIFLUSIJ**

 **i also got into Danganronpa. I really like v3 . Angie, Kokichi, and Amami are my dads.**

 _ **They can step on me and I would thank them.**_

 _ **(**_ **spoilers)**

 **KOKICHI WHY—**

 **AVACADO N O-**

 **ANGIE NY ATUA LOVING QUEEN ALFDIOFSE**

 **kokichi didn't deserve to be crushed. Kork daddy I love u but man why stab Angie. And Tsumoogi. I love you but wE NO MAKE GUACAMOLE IN MY HOUSE—**

 **( end spoilers)**

 **I decided to start writing one-shots of Danganronpa v3! BECAUSE MY CHILDREN DESERVE TO BE HAPPY. :C I believe it was virtual reality I am still in denial—**

 **enjoy this stupid book that'll probably get 1 read snOrt. Also FYI this book isn't for homophobics. I'm Oumasai trash, and this chapter has gayness. :) )**

 **—** Chapter 1, Angie and Kokich, back at it again. —

Hopes Peak academy was a school where only the most talented high schoolers could enroll. A place for 'Ultimates' as they called them. You had to be scouted by the school itself to get in; there wasn't an entrance exam that a normal person could take.

It really was the best school in all of Japan.

When you think about it, really, the kids there must be pretty rule following and strict, huh?

Some are. Like the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. He's a prick, honestly. Most people in the school weren't trouble makers, like those too-good-for-school kids in middle school.

Most.

First years, Angie Yonaga and Kokichi Ouma hid out inside the vents of the cafeteria, grinning like maniacs.

"Nishishishi~ What do you think, Angie?" The purple headed shortie chirped from his crouched position, looking up to his white haired friend.

"Nyahaha! It's what Atua wants!"

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, everbody's Gonna get blasted with a whole lotta gay! Nishishishi!"

The two grinned at eachother, and then proceeded to crawl out of the vents.

— — —

— June 1st —

"Saihara chaaaaaan! Goooood morning!"

The detective yawned and blinked, looking down at the one and only Ouma Kokichi, who had his too-innocent smile on his face. Home room just ended, and he was currently heading to the Cafeteria

"Morning, Ouma."

"Guess what today is! It's really special!" Kokichi shuffled up to the detective, still grinning up at him. Saihara blinked, a light frown on his face.

"Is it somebody you know's birthday...?" He guessed. Ouma shook his head. "...is TeruTeru making something special for lunch today..?" Another shake. "A national something day, maybe?" Another shake.

"Hmmm. Looks like my beloved Saihara chan doesn't how! How sad. I'll see you at lunch!" With that, the small boy bounded off, leaving the detective confused and dumbfounded.

He sighed, holding his hat and started to walk down the hallway.

Ouma was weird.

— — —

The cafeteria was as busy as always, people eating there Bentos or eating something they bought from the lunch line, conversating with their friends. Bento in hand, Saihara walked over to his usual table.

Kaede, Momota, and Maki were already there.

"Oh, hey Saihara!" Kaede greeter cheerfully. Momota smiled as Kaede called his name, lifting up his hand and waving.

"Hey, sidekick! Me and Maki were wondering where you were!" He flung an arm around the girl's shoulders and she gave him a withering glare. Saihara smiles goodnaturedly at his friends.

"So, what kept you?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, Ouma had a question for me." Momota groaned.

"That little gremlin again? I'll punch him if you need me to, Saihara!" He proclaimed, already scanning the cafeteria for the purple leader.

"N-no! It's fine, Momota-kun! He just asked me if I knew what day it was today," Saihara frantically said. The astronaut gave a hum of understanding.

"If you say so. I would've punched him anyway."

"He's not that bad, Momota-kun," Kaede piped in. Maki mumbled something. As the continued talking, Saihara found his eyes wondering to the table where he usually sat.

Amami, Tsumugi, Miu, Himiko, and Kiibo were sitting there. It was unusual to see the robot there, but it was more unusual that the small dictator wasn't there. Nor was Angie.

Saihara found himself gulping.

"Hey guys—" just as he was about to say something, he heard the sound of the vent ducts opening.

A beat.

Then, glitter and rainbow paint came spilling out of each and everyone, landing on the floor, on people, and the tables.

As expected, he'll broke loose.

"What—"

"Fellas, I can't see!"

"What the hell—?!"

Then, the cafeteria doors burst open. Momota, who got hit with rainbow paint along with Maki angrily turned. Kaede, who was laughing also did.

There stood Ouma and Angie, in Bisexual and Gay pride t-shirts, holding water balloons presumably filled with paint.

"Atua says to be infected with the gay!"

They charged, Angie handing out balloons while Kokichi pelted people. Soon, most of the cafeteria was having a full on brawl.

 _Oh._

Saihara thought as as he was pelted with a rainbow paint filled balloon.

 _Its the the first day of pride month._

 _( **Author regrets nothing.**_ **And if people actually read this, I hope you enjoyed. Bye gays— guys. Leave requests idk man?)**


	2. — Tenko & Kokichi, VR Au —

**(Y'all can't judge me for this. I think they can be the best of gay friends :cccc. O and ps, descriptions of bullying in the beginning, because people r sick sometimes* war flash backs * ubeta'd i'm lazy)**

— Chapter 1, Tenko and Kokichi, VR au PT1 —

 _Kokichi was gasping for breath as his bruised body lay on the concrete, his chest heaving and eyes filling with tears. He wouldn't let them fall. He couldn't give these sadistic bastards the satisfaction._

 _Two people were above him, one of whom he recognized, another which he did not._

 _Momota Kaito still wore the same masochistic smile on his face. His mouth was moving. The ringing in his ears got louder and louder and— he couldn't hear anything anymore._

 _Purple iris's looked up, careful not to make eye contact and staring at the open mouth of the bastard._

 _He wasn't talking, he realized. He was laughing. Frigging laughing._

 _If he had the energy, he would of scoffed._

 _Another kick to his bruised ribs and the air he regained was gone again, and he was left choking on his spit and frantically bringing in empty gulps of air._

 _They didn't kick him again. But they didn't leave either._

 _He felt his head being pulled up from the concrete by a hand as big as his skull. The thumb rubbed what was probably meant to be soothing circles on his forehead._

 _His face was covered in snot and tears. His tear ducts had long since over filled. He was probably going to die._

 _"It's a shame you want to ruin his pretty face Momota-kun," the girl purred. She was staring at him from behind the arm that held his head up. "He's soooo cute~ reminds me of a wild animal. So weak and innocent," Her smile immediate grew sadistic. "Always running from his predators, even though he should know that the predators always get their way in the end~"_

 _Shivers wracked down the boy's spine._

 _"Quiet, Kaede."_

 _The blonde girl pouted, but sat back on her heels anyway. "He's not even screaming. How boring..."_

 _Momota tsked._

 _His head was slammed back down into the sidewalk with an audible thump. A new round of ringing exploded in his brain._

 _"Kaede, watch him. I ha_ _ve an idea, but I need you to watch him."_

 _He peeked through his eyebrows, and saw that girl was smiling that smile again. Another shiver. "Okay!" She beamed. He almost gagged at how fake it was._

 _He felt a nail being dragged down his cheek._

 _"Who's a good boy? You're gonna scream when Kaito starts to cut you're skin right? Right? Riiight? You're a pretty boy. Pretty boy, pretty boy!"_

 _Kokichi didn't even try to make himself stop shaking. This woman was insane. He didn't have the energy to run, and they'd find him anyway._

 _He let himself get soothed by the girl and her false touches, massaging the headache away from his mind._

 _Was as she just doing that to make sure my mind is clear enough to feel more pain? Probably._

 _He let his eyes drift to the left._

 _He met the gaze of a fierce looking girl. Who was just watching him. He almost wanted to call for help. But, she was probably enjoying this as much as those bastards were._

 _He stared at her for a few more seconds. And then she put a finger to her lips and started moving closer._

 _He got the message and looked away._

 _Kaede was still rubbing him affectionately._

 _When the girl suddenly appeared behind the unsuspectng Kaede and wrapped her in a headlock, he almost laughed._

 _Instead, his lungs constricted painfully and he wheezed._

 _He wouldn't say he wasn't aware of the obvious noises of struggle going on around him. He just really didn't care at the moment._

 _He saw Kaede get thrown to the ground in a heap as Momota rushed out from the corner, bringing the knife he had got with him._

 _Kokichi stared at the piece of metal for a second as it passed in a whizz of grey._

 _They were actually planning to cut him. He took the deepest breath he could and slowly breathed out._

 _Jesus._

 _He opened his eyes again and saw the fight between the girl and Momota going on. The rather one-sided fight, he should say._

 _He breathed in again._

 _And then passed out._

 _— — —_

The girl was placed in the cage, unsuspecting and willing. The four started to sing. She didn't know what was happening when she was lifted up and up. She didn't scream. Rather, when the object pierced her neck, she liked to think that she died instantly.

The cage was lifted.

The body of Tenko Chabashira was found.

— — —

 _Kokichi came into consciousness when he felt something warm being placed on his forehead. He blinked and opened his mouth, but a finger was pressed to his lips._

 _"Don't talk yet. I'm cleaning your head wound."_

 _That was not Kaede talking._

 _That voice was more soothing and quiet, but it had_ _authority, no doubt. He didn't move, only wincing slightly as the wet rag softly cleansed the surrounding skin of blood._

 _He groaned quietly and the girl continued to clean and wrap every existing cut and wound on his arms and legs._

 _After what felt like an eternity, he was helped into a sitting position, where he met the gaze of the same fierce eyes he saw watching him in the alleyway. He blinked._

 _"You...saved me right?"_

 _The girl nodded and put her hands on her hips. "I sure did! A bunch of degenerates if you ask me. Beating a defenseless classmate. Sick bastards," she growled._

 _"Why?"_

 _The girl chuckled warmly, massaging the top of his head. It felt different from when Kaede was doing it. "Like I said, they are a bunch of sick bastards. I hate bullying. Part of the reason why I started Aikido!"_

 _Aikido, huh._

 _"At least you're not like them. I actually thought I was going to die," he sighed. "Thanks again. What's your name?"_

 _The girl's eyes widened. "Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tenko Chabashira!"_

 _"Kokichi Ouma."_

 _The two chatted about themselves absentmindedly, despite still being in the alleyway. Surprisingly, the two got along surprisingly well. Tenko was loud, as he first thought, as it did sound like she was whispering earlier, despite his head being not clear._

 _Kokichi was more quiet and introverted, he liked talking to Tenko, though._

 _"Say, Kokichi. Do you like Danganronpa?"_

 _That dreaded question. Danganronpa. The godforsaken show of death and despair. A show that no sane person should watch; let alone enjoy. It shouldn't make you feel good about yourself, nor make you want to join. All this, but Ouma couldn't deny it._

 _"Yes."_

 _— — —_

Shuuichi's eyes widened as he saw the press. Blood dried and so strikingly _red_ on the floor. His eyes twitched, he wanted to scream. Why would somebody murder again? They were all supposed to _get out—_

The body on the press was unknown. Shuuichi couldn't imagine the agony of the person who had gushed so much blood.

 _Kokichi had layed on the press, knowing and willing._

The identity was discovered.

The "body" of Kokichi Ouma was made known.

— — —

 _"...Are you planning to join?"_

 _"..Yeah.."_

 _"Then I'll go with you! I'll get a really sporty talent to protect you, and maybe we'll win! I promise!"_

 _"...promise?_

 _A nod._

 _"Then let's die together, Tenko."_

 _— — —_

Kokichi died.

He felt the pain of the press slowly crushing his bones. He felt the poison in his veins, like fire. A fire that wasn't diminishing, just getting bigger by the minute. He saw darkness when it ended.

He was pretty sure he had died.

He felt the same as when he put on the virtual helmet in Miu's lab. There was no sound. Darkness except for the horribly farmiliar feeling of the helmet.

He didn't know what was going on.

Time had passed. He didn't know how long he stayed still like that.

Then he heard a hissing sound. But it wasn't the same sound of the press that he _thought_ had killed him. He felt something press into the side of his face, and that stupid helmet same sliding off.

"He's awake."

His eyes _burned._ His head pounded, the colors around him too dang bright.

He noticed a figure infront of him. Tall and opposing, with a hand outstretched. As the figure came into focus, he recognized her as one of the people who hated him with an actual passion.

But he also recognized her as his friend.

He took the hand in a flash, and was hoisted up by the powerful girl. "Took you long enough, you little degenerate!" The voice hadn't no malice. In fact, Kokichi would say it had the hint of tears inside.

He didn't cry when he was pulled into a bone crushing embrace. He didn't give people that satisfaction.

And he he learned that from Tenko.

— End —

 **(I tried. should there be a part 2 or not I have time on my hands dudes. Reviews and constructive criticism are very appreciated :)**


End file.
